Lovin' on Britze (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Britze rode her bike through the forests and finally made it to the Smurf Village. She parked near the Sitting Rock, the meeting place for Eska and her friends, and greeted Eska. "Hi, Eska!" Britze shyly waved. "Hey, Britze!" Eska greeted back, "You find some pretty flowers?" Britze nodded and slid her helmet off. A few male Smurfs turned to her, as Britze tossed her hair back with a flick of her head. In their eyes, she looked like a goddess of beauty. They immediately fell head over heels and went towards her to try to woo her. Britze was slightly confused, and very shy. "Uh," She whispered to Eska, "What's going on? I wasn't gone that long." Eska shrugged, as Clumsy almost fell trying to get to her, "Um...Britze?" Clumsy shifted his weight a bit, shyly, "I think you look really nice today!" "Britze's eyes widened as she blushed a little bit, "Um...th..thanks!" She motioned to the new pale green flannel over her dark blue tank top, "This is a new outfit. Hehe! I...uh...I think I..." "Ok, fellas! Let's give her some room!" Eska cleared the space, then told her, "I think you have some admirers, Britze!" "But, I thought Smurfette was the lover of their dreams," Britze toyed with a strand of her hair, "Do you think...?" "Maybe you should put those flowers in that vase of yours," Eska suggested, "You were planning on it." "Um...ok" Britze picked up the basket of flowers she had and made her way home. Britze though that everything was just normal, and those few Smurfs may have realized they liked her. But as she was walking home, she noticed more of them were staring dreamily at her. Even Handy stopped working on his project to help her. "Oh, uh, Britze!" Handy greeted her, "May I help you with your basket? You sure have a lot of pretty flowers!" "Well, I..." Before Britze could finish her sentence, Hefty came over to help. "Sorry, Handy," Hefty butt in "but I'm pretty sure a strong guy like me should help carry flowers for such a beautiful Smurfette!" As Hefty winked at her, Britze gulped and nervously smiled. More and more Smurfs came over to try and help her. Finally, Britze just said, "Uh, I gottagoseeya!" Britze dashed as fast as she could back to her house. She froze as she noticed Vanity looking at himself again. She tiptoed to her door to not get Vanity's attention. When the door squeaked loudly, Vanity looked over at Britze. His eyes widened as Britze froze there, holding the door knob. Britze awkwardly waved at Vanity, and quickly ran into her house and slammed the door. She breathed heavily as she barricaded her door. She calmed down as she set the bunch of flowers into a nice blue vase. "There," She smiled, "That looks nice!" She looked out the window to her fellow male Smurfs, "What's gotten into them, today?" Before she could finish thinking, someone knocked on her door. When she opened it, Vanity was standing at her door, hiding something behind his back. "Oh, Britze!" Vanity handed her a heart shaped box, "I overheard from Eska that you like chocolate right?" "Uh...yea?" Britze hesitantly took it from him, "Why...where's your mirror?" "Oh, I left it at home," Vanity explained, "I am beautiful, but you, my dear, are most exquisite! I've never seen such beautiful blonde locks as yours!" Vanity's not looking into his reflection?? Britze started to sweat as her face turned a shade of red, "V..Vanity...I...don't know how to...pro...process...this...uh...bye!" Britze slammed the door and flopped onto her bed. She gripped her head in confusion, "What's going on?!" Previous Next Category:Lovin' on Britze chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater